The Lights That Guide Us
by juno57
Summary: Started out as a one-shot for DesxLucy, because there needs to be way more of this, and has transformed into something with a bit more substance. Takes place in AC Brotherhood, and includes lemons, fluff, and drama : 2 New chapters are up now.
1. The Lights that Guide Us

**Hey all! Juno57 here! Sorry for the delay in all of my other stories, exams have taken over all of my spare time :( I decided enough was enough, et vóila, a one shot for DesXLucy :p Tell me what you think, hopefully you like this, I have never tried anything this… uh… descriptive(?) yet XD. I was sorta in a depressing mood, so this story is a little darker than my usual stuff! This pairing seriously needs some stories, and I really wanted a distraction from exams. Also, if I get enough comments/ reviews I could, if you want, turn this into a two shot, or more :P Lemme know, and I will deliver :P**

**Disclaimer: Duh, this is rated M for a reason, kiddies need not apply! There, you've been warned. Also a bit fluffy at times, cuz' I loves me some cuddle time :3**

**As usually, Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed, yadah yadah, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Rebecca watched her screen with caution, ensuring the ejection sequence was executed properly. Desmond stirred in his position, as his mind returned to 2012.

"Get up slowly."

"Ughhh, " Desmond inhaled sharply as he sat up in the Animus, struggling to blink back the pulsing white bloom behind his eyes. The first 10 seconds were jarring, back arching, eyes flying open; the feeling of your head being cleaved open with an axe. Memories that didn't fit, trying, failing more so every time, to fight the feeling that you were in the wrong time period: that you didn't belong here.

"There ya go. How was it?" Rebecca asked, leaning back in her chair, legs crossed at the ankle.

"Are you actually close to finding anything yet Desmond?" Shaun quipped.

Desmond pinched the bridge of his nose, trying still to separate the voices and faces in his head still swimming in his consciousness. "Uh…can we save this game for another time? I think I need to lie down for a bit…" his voice echoed softly off the walls of the sanctuary.

Lucy glanced up from her computer screen, a pale blue light exposing the worry growing on her face. From her seat she watched Desmond trudge by, able to see the cracks in his resolve exposing the raw fear and pain underneath. She sent a glance to Rebecca, who merely shrugged in response. Lucy pulled open her email, multitasking between following Desmond's path to his sleeping bag, and composing her message. A particularly loud groan from Desmond snatched her attention completely from her keyboard. She rose slightly, ready to offer assistance should he need it, however, Desmond waved her off, ensuring her that he 'was fine'.

Lucy sighed internally, _How long until history repeats itself?_ _Literally. _

After what had happened with Subject 16, she could never ignore the signs; she had punished herself too much after the fallout to forget. She could pretend in front of the others that she didn't care about his occasional errors; a mistaken name, the odd change to Italian or Arabic in the middle of a conversation. She could pretend in front of Desmond that she was merely correcting him for simplicity's sake. But she could never convince herself that he wasn't slipping further every day, too far gone to turn back. She lowered her head, trying to collect some form of rationale to face this. As much as she hated doing this to Desmond, she couldn't bear to imagine what would happen if she didn't. A world in ordered chaos; free will dead to the tyrannical reign of the Templars. If they failed, if the Assassin's failed, she would die believing that it was her fault. There was no doubt in her mind it was her fault, for everything.

_Prevent Desmond from losing his sanity, the world pays._

_Save the world, and Desmond becomes a nightmare- plagued schizophrenic until he finally succeeds in quieting all the voices… even his own._

_A no-win situation_

Lucy sighed deeply, getting up from her desk and walking toward the Sanctuary's exit to Monteriggioni.

"I uh, I think I'm going to go for a walk…" she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Okay," Rebecca said without a glance up from her screen. Shaun let out an unintelligible grunt Lucy could only take as meaning, 'whatever'. She glanced at Desmond's sleeping form as she tiptoed past, straining to let him hold on to the precious few hours of sleep he could catch.

Desmond allowed a minute to pass before he opened his eyes. A pang of guilt and pity washed over him as he thought about all the extra efforts Lucy makes for him. Literally and figuratively, she was always on her toes, walking on eggshells to make sure he slept enough, ate enough, took the useless pain meds to patch his head back together. She was so concerned for his safety that she refused to see the signs: if she did, she disguised it well enough that he didn't notice. _Just another effort to protect me. _ Desmond knew he was slipping: he had asked, jokingly, how long it would be before he started painting his walls red. The harshness of Lucy's answer had somehow closed the subject for him; although he knew she wanted him to talk about his concerns and well-being, he didn't think he could burden her even more with the frightening severity of it all. _Not a day passes without a vision, some sort of memory fragment. Ezio, Altair, hell, sometimes something residual from 16. But I can't tell her. I can't tell her anything. _

Desmond slipped out of his sleeping bag, following Lucy's footsteps out of the Sanctuary. He glanced over his shoulder; Shaun and Rebecca sat either unfazed or oblivious to his departure. _Not even a word from those two. _He mused. His vision switched involuntarily to Eagle Vision, Desmond paused for a moment, both allowing himself to adjust to the inverted colours, and to reflect on the fact that he hadn't initiated the switch. _Fuck. _

Desmond shook off the sickening thoughts of his eventual loss of sanity, and followed the gold trail in front of him. _Lucy_. Something had definitely been off about her lately, something…dark even. She sat at her desk from the moment Desmond woke up, to the moment he got out of the Animus at the day's end. She rarely even spoke anymore. _Can't even remember the last conversation we had. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's avoiding me. Avoiding everyone. Are all teams as dysfunctional as ours?_

Desmond shivered slightly as he exited the shelter of the building into the dark, cold night. He zipped his hoodie up fully, and hoisted himself up the Villa Auditore's wall, following Lucy's path. Halfway up, his vision blurred, and faded to black.

"Shit!" Desmond slipped from the ledge he was clinging to, scrambling to find purchase. His fingers only brushed against the slick glass of the ornamental window above the water fountain. _What the fuck is going on?_ Desmond's mind screamed, he shook his head, trying to restore his vision before he hit the ground. His shoulders took the brunt of the fall, slowing his momentum slightly before he knocked his head off of the water fountain's retaining wall.

"Arrhh Fu –" Desmond panted, as bright white flooded in, eventually fading back to normal. Shaken, sore, and unnerved, Desmond rose shakily, holding his arms out for balance. He touched the side of his head, cradling it from the impact it had just received. He winced at the pressure, and retracted his hand, coming back bloody.

* * *

Lucy sat perched on the very top of the Villa's roof, surveying the mountainous land and the troubled sky all around her. In the distance, faint lights of the city twinkled, somehow making her feel even smaller and isolated than she already was. She sighed and hugged her legs closer to her chest, bracing against the shivers wracking her body. Her thin leather jacket was doing little against the night's chill, and nothing against the despair inside her. Human contact was something Lucy craved. She was a tactile person, although only to those who knew her as a friend. Part of what hurt her so much when she looked at Desmond, was that she saw what she was doing to someone she loved. Lately it had grown too painful to hear him come out of the Animus, too much for her to see the anguish in his eyes as he asked for more medications to stop the pain. How could she go on like this? Pretending to not care had hardly ever been an option. It wasn't who she was to let someone suffer. If an animal is in pain, and nothing can be done to alleviate it, what do you do?

_You put it out of its misery._

Several times she had thought about jumping. Would it be high enough? How would the others take it? Was it selfish? What would Desmond do– who would look after him? She squeezed her eyes shut, again, trying to forget the sadness on his face; the pain of a man pushed beyond anything he should have to endure. She stood at the edge of the roof, looking down to the seemingly distant cobblestone beneath her.

* * *

Desmond shook himself, bushing the remnants of dirt from his white hoodie with his clean hand. He began to scale the wall at the rear of the Villa again, moving quickly in case he should suffer another blackout. He heaved himself up onto the roof, scanning around for where Lucy might be. His gaze stopped at the pile of rope and stone blocks at the base of the lift leading up to the precipice of the Villa. Desmond walked to the side of the wall, finding his grip on a window ledge. He pulled himself up onto the roof, breathing hardly laboured by the effort. There, at the other edge of the roof, stood Lucy. She stood perfectly still with her back towards him, toes on the edge of the roof. Desmond took in the scene before him, his tone betraying the growing fear that matched his realization of what he saw.

"Lucy?"

She stood, unfazed at the edge, still gazing at the yawning depth beneath her.

"Go back inside Desmond." Lucy's voice resonated with an eerie tone, too calm for the situation at hand; ironically like someone trying to talk someone down.

"Lucy? What are you doing out here? How about you turn around, nice and slow, and we can talk," Desmond slowly approached her, carefully traversing the roof tiles. The last thing he wanted to do was make any sudden movements. _That's what you try to avoid in a situation like this right? Don't want the person to jump. Is Lucy going to jump? _

He stood just over an arm's length away, not yet close enough to reach out.

"Just, don't… don't do anything you'll regret, ok? Just step back–"

Lucy suddenly whipped around, her face a disturbing mixture of utter chaos still trying to be contained under a false mask of control. Her mouth was a wavering line that mirrored her racing pulse.

"Regrets? That's what you want me to think about? Don't do anything I'll regret?" Her voiced stung Desmond with the loathing tone. "The only thing I regret was not ending things sooner! "

Desmond balked, horrified, the shock of her words punching into him like a hammer.

"Do you know what my life has been like the past few weeks Desmond? Hell. Absolute HELL!" Lucy had taken a step towards Desmond, jabbing him in the chest to punctuate her sentiment. "I can't face a new day without knowing that it can only be worse than the day before. You couldn't possibly imagine what it is like for me to watch you every day slip closer and closer to the edge of your mind, yet I have to be the positive one; I have to look into your sad puppy dog eyes and lie to your face!" She had turned her back to Desmond, looking again into the far off horizon, her voice a softened whisper, "And I just can't do that anymore."

"So it's my fault then, is it Luce? Because of me your life is a living Hell?" Desmond's face slowly contorted with the pent up anger and pain, "Well I'm sorry that you feel that way– I'm sorry that I am such a fucking burden to you!"

She turned to face him, yet remained at the edge of the roof, "Don't you understand Des?" Her face looked tired, eyes that usually sparkled in their blue depths had faded, reflecting her weariness. "That's it– it's killing me everyday to know that this is how you feel: this," she moved her hands to imply something she couldn't articulate, "…this feeling. And I can't do it any more Des… not to you, not to the team, and not to myself. I just… it's too much. There's nothing more I can do Desmond, no exercises or techniques to slow the process down. Your mind is a runaway train running out of track. And this conductor wants off." Lucy smiled sadly, convinced in her solution to her predicament. "It would just be better if I… left…" she said, her voice trailing off into the night wind.

"So what, you're just going to leave me here with Shaun and Rebecca?" Desmond took a step towards her, feigning humour to try and relieve tension, "Don't leave me here with those guys– you know Shaun's a dick, we'll probably try to kill each other." Desmond smiled half-heartedly.

Lucy took a step back, preparing herself for the jump. She closed her eyes and murmured to herself, "Nothing I can do…" Falling from her eye, a tear landed on the worn terracotta roof tile, splattering softly.

Desmond closed the distance between the two of them, turning her around, and drawing her from the roof's edge. He felt her shivering underneath her thin jacket, and the reluctance in her eyes to match his gaze. He lifted her chin slightly so her eyes would meet his; brushing her tear away with the soft pad of his thumb, "Don't give up yet Lucy. I haven't." He smiled softly, urging with his eyes for Lucy to do the same.

"I… honestly I just… just want…" Lucy paused staring in front of her blankly, struggling to put together a coherent sentence.

Desmond pulled her in closer, rubbing her arm with his thumb where he held her. The close contact splintered the last door holding back Lucy's tears. She sobbed unabashedly into Desmond's chest, allowing him to hold her like she had needed him to weeks ago.

Desmond rested his chin on Lucy's head, inhaling in this perfect moment, and the soft scent of her hair. They remained in their embrace, hungry for the contact: neither wanting to break the fragility of this moment, their moment. Lucy's erratic sobs had quieted into soft gasps; her fingers kneading the material of Desmond's now dampened hoodie. Desmond eased them both down to sit on the roof, far enough back from the edge to be sure that nothing could happen.

Lucy gazed up into Desmond's warm gaze, her own reddened eyes reflected in his golden brown eyes. He smiled at her, gently bringing his nose down to meet hers, nuzzling slightly. He heard her inhale abruptly, thinking that perhaps he had pushed her too far, given what had just occurred. He started to pull back from her, when he felt a feathery weight press against his lips. He opened his eyes, looking down at Lucy, feeling warmth spreading across his cheeks. She gazed up at him, a light smile on her lips. Desmond ran his thumb across her cheek, feeling the warmth rising underneath her tear-stained cheeks.

Something had changed in her eyes, something that appeared, for lack of a better word, hungry. Desmond moved closer to her, taking her gaze as the only invitation he needed. He pulled her towards him, their lips connecting more deeply. Lucy moaned and settled herself onto his lap, gladly leaning into his embrace. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, nipping it slightly, demanding entrance. Slightly amused and surprised at her eagerness, Desmond avidly obliged her, parting his lips. He beat her to the punch however, slipping his tongue into her mouth, revelling in the sensation he had longed to experience. Lucy moaned in the back of her throat as she felt Desmond's tongue connect with hers. Both started to realize how they had both been aching for this to happen, as their actions became fevered and impatient. Desmond soon felt the effects of Lucy sitting on his lap, especially as she began undulating her hips, impatient for Desmond to move against hers. One particularly strong tilt prompted a throaty groan to rumble in the back of Desmond's throat, Lucy paused, startled at how affected he was by her movements.

"Lucy…" Desmond panted against her neck, his tone husky and urgent.

Lucy looked down at him, her eyes half lidded. She gasped as he sucked her neck, his tongue hot and wet against her throat. Desmond could feel her pulse racing under the ministrations of his tongue. Urged on by her pleasure, he trailed his tongue down her neck until he reached the juncture of her collarbone and neck. She reached up, pressing his head in closer to her neck, craving for more. Intent on leaving his mark on her, Desmond continued sucking and biting her skin, debating whether the sounds she was making, or the feeling it was giving him, was more pleasurable. He slid her jacket off of her arms, throwing it behind him. Lucy smirked at his eagerness, deciding to do the same with his. She moved to kneel in front of him, and gently shoved Desmond back so he was resting on his elbows, looking up at her, surprised at her boldness. He watched her with widening eyes as she proceeded to take his hoodie's zipper between her teeth, gazing at him wantonly as she pulled the zipper down, running her hands all the way down his chest as she went. He groaned throatily as he felt her chin and mouth brush over the front of his jeans, further stimulating his arousal. She grinned at her success, running her hands along his hips, teasing him by slipping her fingers under the hem of his pants. Desmond had thrown his head back at this point, struggling to produce some coherent sentence, only coming up with breathless, half-formed curses.

Emboldened by Desmond's state, Lucy unzipped his jeans and slid her hand under his underwear, wrapping her fingers around his member. Desmond groaned her name; thrusting his hips in earnest. She was more than happy to indulge him, moving her hands, listening to his whimpers. She leaned up to him, kissing him languidly, running her tongue over his lower lip. Desmond pulled her down over him, running his hand down her back and pushing her hips against his. Lucy pressed a hand in between their bodies, and, with a smirk against his lips, started to run her hand lower and lower. Desmond grunted, finally having had enough of Lucy's torture, he grabbed her waist and flipped her over on her back, straddling her hips, grinding his against hers. Lucy's eyes fluttered as Desmond resumed licking and sucking her neck. He took this opportunity to slide her shirt up her body, gazing down at her as she helped him get it off.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy?" Desmond breathed as he helped her out of her jeans, "Cuz' we don't–"

"Desmond please," Lucy panted, pulling his shirt up and off, "I've wanted this for a long, long time… ever since, well, ever since I saw how much you needed me." She said, tugging at his jeans.

Desmond smirked, "And when was that Lucy?" He started stroking her hips, fingers reaching lower to her panties.

Lucy's breathing hitched in her throat, "S…Since Abstergo." She was losing herself in his touch, in the vision of his bare form over top of hers. She felt her pulse quicken as she became enraptured by the contractions of his abdomen. How long had she waited, longed to touch and taste those muscles? She gazed under heavy lids at him, "You looked so lonely, and I… ah… uhnnn!"

Desmond thrust into her, leaning his head back, eyes closed: taking in the wave of pleasure washing over him. He paused to let Lucy adjust to him before rocking his hips against hers.

"…Des…"

Desmond kissed Lucy softly as he pulled one of her legs over his hip, allowing him to thrust deeper. Lucy's hips drove up to meet his, urging him to quicken his pace. As their movements and grunts synchronized, they realized just how lonely the past few months had been. They were solitary in their passion; the two Assassins', soft moans and whispered names the only sounds in the quiet of the night. Time was short, but they made it last, taking in every moment, as they knew it might be their only chance.

Soon Lucy found the warmth spreading in her lower abdomen transform from a dull ache into a much more potent throb. She gripped both legs firmly around Desmond, holding tightly onto his powerful shoulders. With each thrust, she felt her vision blur, more so every time. Desmond had his forehead buried at the side of her neck, listening to her increasingly laboured breath. He had pulled her hair out of the bun, enjoying the feeling of her loosened blonde locks brushing against his face. Desmond felt Lucy's grip around his shoulders contract, her nails leaving indents in his skin. Her thighs were locked around his hips, and Desmond knew she was close.

Her moans became louder, her tone urgent, "…uhn..Des… I think… I'm ugnnn…" Lucy gripped Desmond's shoulders, straining to pull herself closer to him as she hit her climax. She writhed and bucked under him, finally allowing the white-hot wave of euphoria carry her away from her problems. Desmond was not far behind her, and felt the maddening effects of her climax tighten around him. He soon followed her into the whiteness, driving into her one last time until he felt his own release. They remained together, grasping onto that indescribable feeling for as long as they could, until they were forced to return back to reality. Desmond lifted himself off of Lucy, lying on his back beside her. She slowly lifted herself off the roof, flopping down onto Desmond's chest, completely fatigued.

Desmond kissed her forehead, brushing her hair out of her face, as she was obviously too tired to have done so herself. She was languidly tracing invisible shapes on his chest, captivated by the rise and fall of his chest, her mind contented to listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat under her ear.

Suddenly remembering the circumstances under how they got up here, Lucy tried to broach to topic, "Des…" she lifted her gaze, "I… I'm sorry for –"

"Don't be. You were pushing yourself too hard." He smiled down at her, pulling her tired form closer to his, "It's completely unnecessary and not expected of you to run our entire group by yourself. That's why we're a team. Maybe now you'll let me help a little more, hmm?"

"What do you want me to let you help with?"

"For a start, we could sleep together more often…"

Lucy slapped him playfully, smirking, "Des! Really? Is everything with guys about sex?"

Laughing, Desmond shook his head, "Well, it was only a half-hearted suggestion. Though, I would totally be up for it." Lucy smiled into his chest. "I dunno, maybe fill me in on what goes through that head of yours: stop pretending that everything is okay when it's not." Desmond propped himself up on his elbows, looking at her earnestly.

"I guess it would be nice to have someone to use as my personal psychiatrist," she winked at him, "maybe you'll return the favour? None of this 'I'm fine Lucy, really' business, okay?"

Desmond leaned forward giving her a slow kiss, pulling her head forward by her chin.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she smirked.

"Mmm hmm"

* * *

They soon had to dress again, the chill of the night air still blowing strongly under the unsettled sky. Lucy stared off into the distance, taking in the faraway lights of the city once more.

She hugged her arms around her, trying to warm up, " It's weird… when I look at those lights, something about them makes me feel so small and helpless." She gestured around them, "In all this darkness, there's hardly any light."

Desmond walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her head. "I think they remind us that even in all this darkness, there are still a few pockets of light out there. Although they may be small and weak, look how far they reach out."

Lucy turned in his arms, smiling up at him, "Wow Des, I didn't know you were so philosophical! What deep thoughts you have in that brain of yours. "

Desmond kissed the top of her head, smirking at her jibe, "Alright Luce, looks like someone needs to go to bed."

"And what exactly does that mean?" she said, laughing.

Desmond just grinned at her, and held out his hand to help her down. Lucy followed Desmond back towards the entrance of the Sanctuary. They both took the others' hand as they walked down into the Sanctuary, renewed in their strength and well equipped to face the onslaught of whatever awaited for them tomorrow.

* * *

**Yay! Phew that was fast! I don't think that I have even written this much in any other chapter of my stories, let alone a spur of the moment one-shot :P Once again, lemme know if you want more, or what you thought, please be kind, as this was my first… intimate fanfic :D Comment or fave, you guys are awesome! **

**Stay lovely, **

**Juno57**


	2. Proposition

**Hey all! Thanks to all of your feedback, I have decide to go ahead and write another chapter for this story :P This chapter is sorta more for fun– when I think of it, its completely opposite of the first chapter, which was incredibly dark. This chapter is more AU, I just needed a scenario, and you'll have to read on to find out what it is :) If it's too OOC, let me know! For those of you who follow my other stories, I am truly sorry that it has been this long since I have updated anything! I have had some Internet problems, and we have been at our cottage a lot, and we don't have internet up there :( Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and let me know if you want another chapter, or if I should let this one rest XP**

**As always, Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed, as if you didn't know that already!**

**P.S Old news, but …The Assassin's Creed movie! With Michael Fassbender?! Fan-gasms :P**

**Read, review, repeat :P**

* * *

Desmond and Lucy quietly slunk back into the Sanctuary, not wanting to arouse any suspicion from the remaining team members. Desmond couldn't resist staring at Lucy's slightly tousled hair, her cheeks still slightly flushed from his actions. He could still feel the heat lingering on his own face, the faint dampness of sweat around his hairline. He smiled, revelling in the fatigue that weighed him down to his very bones. Unlike before, this kind of fatigue he enjoyed, even wanted to feel for a long time. It was different from the mind-numbing boredom-induced tiredness that he felt usually. He felt almost willing to bet that Lucy felt the same way, perhaps worse off. Although, she didn't seem to be complaining.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter, and she turned her head, flashing him a shy smile, "Hey, wait a sec." Desmond whispered.

Lucy kept her eyes fixed to Desmond's, wondering what he was planning. "Yes?" She breathed, hoping he might ask for something less-than innocent from her. At this point, she didn't care to think rationally, the high of her orgasm still ebbing behind her eyes.

"I think you should go in first, then I'll wait to follow you in after a couple of minutes." He stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

Lucy's smile faltered slightly, slightly disappointed that he wasn't on the same train of thought as she was anymore, "Sure, that makes sense." Her smile returned as she saw him smile down at her, drawing her close. She pressed her cheek against his wide chest, feeling the warmth still radiating off of him. She stepped back after a moment, "It's probably best that Rebecca and Shaun don't know. Not that I think we're doing anything wrong, but for simplicity's sake, we should–"

Desmond cut her off with a kiss, smirking as he heard her exasperated "humph" as their lips met. She steadied herself in his embrace, a mixture of annoyance and pleasure in her expression. They pulled apart after a moment, a wide grin on Desmond's face as Lucy looked at him her eyebrow indicating her disdain.

"You did that to shut me up, didn't you?"

His eyes twinkled, "You always did talk to much, Luce."

She rolled her eyes as she walked on ahead, swaying her hips temptingly to punish Desmond for what he had just done.

"Oh, come on! That's just not fair!" He yelled after her.

* * *

Lucy smirked as she walked back into the Sanctuary, scanning for Shaun and Rebecca as she went. Rebecca sat on their makeshift "kitchen" table, munching on a granola bar as she examined the wrapper with absorption. Shaun sat in his usual spot, typing away on his laptop. It appeared as though he hadn't moved the whole time.

"Hey Luce!" Rebecca shouted, louder than necessary to grate on Shaun's nerves– he swivelled on his chair, sending her a nasty glare, to which Rebecca replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Hey Rebecca." Lucy smiled, grabbing a bottle of water from a nearby crate.

"Did you go for a run or something? You're all sweaty."

Lucy tried not to flinch, "Yeah, something like that…"She paused long enough to take a sip, then strode back to her desk. Sitting with discomfort on her chair. _Oww. Okay, that hurts. _Several minutes passed as she vainly sought a comfortable position.

Shaun sat staring up in frustration at Lucy's squeaky chair, "Either find a new chair, or sit still. There are people trying to work in this place believe it or not," he turned, surveying them, "unlike you two."

"Pushy." Rebecca muttered as she hopped off the table, striding over to her seat. She made a point of creaking as she sat, straining the chair's spine as far back as it would go, then back to its normal position.

"If you break that, I'm not going to fix it." Shaun spat, not lifting his gaze from his work.

Rebecca sniggered, "Jeez, someone's on her period today."

Lucy stifled a laugh as Shaun whipped a sizeable book in Rebecca's general direction, muttering to himself angrily.

* * *

Lucy gave up searching for a comfortable position, and opened her laptop with a huff. She checked for new emails before taking another long sip of her water, and brushing back a few stray strands of hair. She stared into space, reflecting on what she had just done. A slow heat building inside her as she remembered the moans she had made Desmond produce, how his voice was so throaty, asking her to keep going despite the torture of her tongue. How he had flipped her over, a possessive look in his eyes, and the corresponding tingle that rocketed through her body. She rested her chin on her hand, not noticing her elbow rested on the keys, creating a runaway stream of nonsense on her screen. Her tongue slid between her lips, mimicking how Desmond's had, how he had nipped along her jaw, whispering to her, his voice a honeyed growl in her ears, promising and fulfilling her needs. Her fingers gripped against the edge of her desk as her mind ran away, drunk again on the memory.

Her computer pinged softly, echoing off the cavernous walls, pulling Lucy out of her reverie, her cheeks dusky from it all. She looked up, opening the email from Rebecca, asking again if anyone had seen her iPod. Lucy tapped a quick reply, apologising for not being able to help.

Her eyes lifted from her work as she heard the soft scuffing of Desmond's shoes make their way down the stairs, and into the Sanctuary. A brief glance was shared between the two, Lucy slightly embarrassed at her surely dazed expression before Desmond greeted Rebecca, and sat in the Animus.

"Ready to go again?" Rebecca asked, incredulous. "Usually I have to drag you in!"

A brief smile ghosted Desmond's lips, "I know. Are you complaining?"

Rebecca held her hands up in a mock plea, "Nope, go ahead, Baby's all ready for you."

Desmond glanced over at Lucy, silently asking for permission. He sat back after seeing her give a slight nod, and waited for the ceiling of the Sanctuary to be swallowed in a white bloom.

* * *

After a few hours, Lucy grew restless of pretending to work, desperate to occupy her thoughts with something other than fantasies. She strolled over to Rebecca's chair, "Hey."

"What's up Luce?" Rebecca shifted in her chair, turning to sit sideways, resting her arm along the top of the chair back.

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering… um –"

"He's fine, if that's what you want to know. Vitals, brainwaves, everything's green. You worry too much Luce."

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "That's not what I was going to ask, but thanks anyway." She leaned forward slightly, her voice hushed, "Do we have any more of that yogurt?"

Rebecca guffawed loudly, "That's what you wanted to ask me about? Yogurt?!"

"Shhh! And yes, what's the big deal?"

"Sorry, you just walked over here so seriously, I thought there was something wrong. Yogurt's not really a serious topic."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Fine. Hi Rebecca, I want to talk to you about yogurt. Is that what you wanted?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay, now you're just being bitchy."

Lucy's mouth dropped open as she let out a surprised noise.

"Oh, come on. I didn't mean it literally– jeeze loosen up a bit Luce." Rebecca turned in her chair to face her computer again. "No, to answer your question, last ones got eaten by Shaun, remember?"

"Right… speaking of which…"

Lucy walked up behind Shaun, resting her hand on the edge of his desk as she waited for him to acknowledge her. After waiting a few minutes, she raised an eyebrow, "Shaun? Hellooo?"

He looked up grudgingly from his work, a condescending expression on his face, "What do you want, I'm very busy in case you d–"

"Save it Shaun. Now, do you want to tell me about those two yogurts in the minifridge, or lackthereof?"

At the mention of yogurt, Shaun tensed up, and shot a look at Rebecca, _That little bitch ratted me out_.

"Shaun? You wouldn't happen to know anything about what happened to them, would you?"

He shrunk down, trying to avoid Lucy's knowing gaze, "What do you want?" He mumbled finally.

Lucy smirked, "More yogurts. You wouldn't mind going to get them, would you?"

Shaun grunted, pursing his lips in frustration.

"Shaun?"

"YES! Yes, fine, I'll go." He stood, huffing indignantly. As he passed Rebecca he mumbled, something about blackmail, only making Rebecca smirk at his misfortune.

Lucy walked back over to her desk, stopping to check on Desmond, still tensing as she saw his unconscious form on the Animus. His brow was slightly furrowed in a familiar expression: pain.

"Is he still ok?"

Rebecca pulled up his information, enlarging it for Lucy to see for herself. Everything was well within acceptable limits, however his cortisol levels were on the high end of normal.

_Probably in pain again. Fuck._

A wave of painful memories came flooding back, threatening to take over again. Lucy closed her eyes briefly, trying not to give in, trying to stay in the moment, a pleasant moment.

Her eyes snapped open, a mischeivious glint in them, _That's it!_

"Hey Rebecca?"

"Yes…" She turned to glance up at the blonde Assassin.

"I forgot to ask Shaun about something, I had kind of wanted to have a movie night– I think we all deserve a bit of a break."

Rebecca nodded, rolling back from her desk, and stretching her arms satisfyingly. "That would be kind of nice– Okay, I'll go, on one condition."

"And that is…?" Lucy asked, voice trailing off.

"I get to pick the movie." She beamed.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Rebecca's childish antics, "Fine, but please, if it's a horror movie, not too gory okay?"

"Why? Too violent for Des over there?" Rebecca asked, sassing Lucy on purpose.

Lucy pursed her lips, "I'm serious Rebecca, he could use a break from what he already does in the Animus."

"Okay, so rainbows and ponies it is then." She joked, grabbing some cash, and walking out of the Sanctuary.

Lucy waited until Rebecca's footsteps receded, waiting an extra few minutes just to be sure that she was completely alone, except Desmond.

_That was too easy_.

* * *

Desmond's breathing sputtered as he felt the jarring effects of the Animus' ejection sequence punch through him. His eyes blinked open, blinking fruitlessly to focus on this century's surroundings– the streets of Rome fading slowly in front of him. A string of curses left his mouth as he felt the pounding return in his head, like someone had the bass turned up way too loud, and then stuck his head in the speaker. It took him a moment to realize why he had been taken out mid-sequence. That is, until he looked down at Lucy, who was sitting on his lap.

"Wha– Luce? Did you ej–awwfuuck." He held his head with his hands, cradling it against the throbbing that seemed to be succeeding in forcing his skull apart.

Lucy's brow creased, her hands rested on his arms. She ran a hand through his hair, softly trying to calm him down. She shimmied closer to him, sitting directly over his hips, her legs straddling him. She eased him up to sit upright, pulling his head to rest against her chest. Her fingers ran through his soft curls, comforting his erratic breathing with her soothing movements. She felt him pull a bit under her hold, and she released him. He was still struggling against the last stubborn waves, but he managed to stay upright.

"What are you doing Luce?" He followed her body, stopping at where she sat over him. "Not exactly discreet, are you?" he chuckled.

Lucy smiled at Desmond's comment, relieved to see that, for now, he seemed to be in control over the effects. "I have a proposition for you."

Desmond lifted an eyebrow, "Oh?" curiosity peaking as she began running her fingers over the broad planes of his chest.

A slow smile spread across her features. After Rebecca had left, she had turned off some of the glaring spotlights in the Sanctuary, not wanting a to ruin the mood. The low light now bathed both of their faces in a romantically hazy bloom.

"I think you'll like it. You know how before I was talking about ways to keep you in the moment–"

"When?" He asked, gazing up at her inquisitively. His hands had begun to slowly ghost over her thighs, and up to her hips.

"Before…" she said, a slight blush playing over her features, "and I was trying to come up with a way to help you stay in 2012… with me…" A lecherous grin slowly grew across Desmond's lips, basking in the promise of Lucy's suggestion.

"So what does that entail, Lucy?" He shifted slightly, purposely grinding his hips against her as he did so. His smirk widened as her eyelids fluttered slightly under the friction.

"Uhh… well that's really u…up to you." _Get a hold of yourself Lucy, what? Can't even finish a sentence around him anymore?!_

Desmond brought his lips to the column of her neck, brushing his lips over where he could feel her pulse racing under his touch.

"Does that mean you like it when I'm in charge?" he nipped slightly, rewarded by listening to Lucy's breath hitch slightly.

"Why'd you eject me Luce?" He breathed into her ear; she could already feel warmth drip down her insides. "Was it because you wanted someone to play with?" He licked up the side of her neck, watching enraptured as Lucy whimpered, exposing her neck to him, longing to surrender to the pleasure he would bring.

"Maybe…" she breathed, her voice strained to keep her tone even.

"Where are the others? I wouldn't want us to get interrupted, would you?"

Lucy turned back, gazing down at him. Something stirred inside her, urging her to hold on a little longer before she succumbed to him.

She gave him an assertive look, pressing a hand against his chest until he thumped against the back of the Animus. "I've already taken care of that. We have at least half an hour, forty minutes at most. "

Desmond gazed up at her, his jaw slackened at the sudden change in her demeanor. "Here's hoping I finish in time." he joked.

Lucy fixed her gaze on him as she rose up to kneel, "You'll wish you could." She breathed out, running a finger down his chest to tug on his belt buckle.

* * *

Lucy slipped her jacket off, tossing it onto the floor beside them. She watched Desmond's expression fail to remain unfazed as she shimmied out of her tight-fitting athletic top, leaving her only in her bra. She tossed her shirt down, and snaked a hand up to her bun, shaking it out in a cascade, the soft light swimming over her loose waves silkily. Desmond watched, captivated at her show, and began moving his hands over her hips again pulling at her jean loops.

"Uhn-uhn." Lucy scolded, playfully swatting his hands away, "You can look, but you can't touch." She simpered as he groaned, clearly not expecting there to be any rules involved.

She curved forward, her hands slipping around to the clasp of her bra. She studied Desmond's expression as the fabric fell away, onto the floor, a soft pant escaping his lips as his eyes roamed freely. Lucy smirked in accomplishment; Desmond couldn't resist reaching up, trying to capture her in his eager hands.

She leaned back, just out of his reach, "What did I say now?"

Desmond's brow furrowed, exasperation etched into his frown.

Lucy reached down, helping him out of his hoodie and shirt for the second time today. After they hit the floor, she brought her lips to the top of his jeans, kissing his lower abs softly, letting her tongue slip out, tasting him. She slid up his lean torso, her tongue winding, running over his broad frame, curving her back as she rose so her chest ghosted up his bare skin. She felt him shudder beneath her, felt the low rumble in his chest as he let out a husky groan.

"Too much for you?" She mused, her tone mocking him playfully.

Desmond's eyes were glassy, the gold flecks melting together into amber pools, honeyed with lust.

"Nothing I… ca- caan't handle…"

He was struggling to put together a sentence, his lids heavy over his amber gaze; his face flushed and heated.

"We'll see about that." She smirked, pleased with herself, growing more adventurous with each second that passed.

She slid lower down him, her mouth teasing around his hemline again. She let her tongue dart under a few times, amused at the sounds he made. His hands found her hair, coaxing her to keep going. She sat up and removed his hands, "Desmond… third warning." She smirked, "Next time there'll be disciplinary action.

"Awww f…ffuck meee." He groaned, not wanting to think of all the possibilities her threat entailed.

She slid down him again, this time unfastening his belt, pushing it aside. She tugged against the button with her teeth, licking the fabric around it until it was wet. Desmond's breathing hitched as her fingers tugged the zipper down, relieving some of the tension his erection created. She slid his jeans down, depositing them on the floor, along with his shoes.

"Barefoot? What happened to your socks?" Lucy questioned.

Desmond strained to lift his head up, his gaze drifted languidly to meet Lucy's, "...Whaa? Socks? Ohhhh, I c…couldn't fiind any. Shhaun prob'ly took 'em."

Lucy smirked at the drawl in his tone, like his brain couldn't get the words out at a normal speed. She quickly slipped her hands under his boxer-briefs, gloating as she saw the flicker in his eyes as the last few grains of sanity slipped away, giving way to the drive and desire creeping into his veins.

* * *

"Hurry up Shaun! I'm tired of waiting!" Rebecca tapped her foot impatiently, watching the English Assassin fumble with stacks of yogurt trays in his arms, threatening to topple over. His annoyed glare was barely visible over the load in his arms.

"Yeah, appreciate the help, Rebecca. Real ladylike, you are!" Shaun spat as he walked past her into the entrance of the Sanctuary. In his haste to get in from the meddling wind that strived to upset the stack in his arms, he bumped the wall, sending the yogurt hurtling down the stairs– the occasional container bursting on impact, splatting magnificently on the stone walls.

Shaun stared down at the mess with a twitch, standing in shocked silence while Rebecca cackled behind him.

"Nice going, asshole! Now who's gonna clean that up?" She walked off to the van laughing, grabbing some paper towel from the back.

* * *

Lucy shifted underneath Desmond, her legs cinched around his hips, eager to get as close to him as possible. She moaned as his lips sought her neck, already swollen and red in places from his ruthless lips. She began to feel a familiar build-up of dizzying pleasure surge through her veins, racing down, down to their intersection. Judging by Desmond's expression, he might even be further along than she. A clatter echoed sharply in the stairwell, silencing the moan building in Lucy's throat. Both paused, hardly daring to even breath normally, for the circumstances, in order to determine by what or whom the noise was made.

Lucy strained to hear, picking up on the higher register of a female voice.

_Rebecca. _

The look in her eyes changed from pleasure to panic, her gaze meeting Desmond's. Silently agreeing that Lucy's "proposition" would have to wait.

"Rain check?" Desmond joked, helping Lucy out from under him, and catching his jeans as she threw them.

"Mhh hmmm." She kissed him sloppily, her attention divided by trying to dress, kiss, and listen for footsteps, all at the same time.

* * *

Shaun grumbled as he stepped down the last stairs into the Sanctuary, wiping residual yogurt from his sleeve. He glanced up after hearing someone clear their throat– Desmond was sitting up off of the Animus, rather quickly if he was in fact being ejected at the end of the sequence.

"Hey Shaun." His tone wavering slightly, "Got the yogurt? Err… guess you had the yogurt, now your wearing it." He laid back in the chair, arms behind his head, legs tucked close to his chest, trying to relax. Lucky for Desmond, Shaun didn't notice his rather unorthodox leg position– the only tell-tale giveaway of their interrupted actions.

Shaun gave Desmond a quizzical glance, "Sure, yeah. Are you all right? You seem normally, well I dunno, how do I put this? Pained."

Desmond's brow furrowed, trying to appear as natural as possible, "Yeah, Lucy had some… ideas on how to," a smile twitched at his lips, "alleviate my body's protests."

At her desk, Lucy rested her head in her hands, groaning quietly at Desmond's less than subtle approach.

Shaun walked over to his desk, pausing at Desmond's words. "That's awfully cryptic mate."

"What is?" Rebecca shouted from the base of the stair, bags of groceries in tow.

Lucy stood, and rushed over to her, "Oh, nothing, just, uhh… hey! Did you remember to pick up a movie?"

"Yup. Sorry though, I couldn't help but pick a horror movie." She smiled cheekily, walking over to her desk.

Lucy followed, stopping by Desmond, to place her hand on his for a fleeting second. She whispered to him, promising they would finish what they had started, and perhaps even explore other therapeutic options.


	3. The Things Left Behind

**Hey all! Thanks to all of your feedback, it's been awesome to hear all of your kind words and support :p I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and it is very motivating to write, because there is a severe lacking of fics for this pairing!**

**That being said, enjoy the chapter, and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Again, Ubisoft owns, not me :P**

**Read, review and Repeat.**

**Enjoy!**

Rebecca sauntered over to her laptop with the DVD in her hands, a grin on her face as she slid the disk into the drive.

"You guys are gonna love this one! It's not super gory," Lucy nodded in favour as she pulled up her chair, " it's more of a psych thriller."

"Oh, that's much better, a little bit of a mind screw, yeah?" Shaun quipped, "That's just what Desmond needs more of–"

"Hey, it's alright, it's not like it's anything I'm not used to." Desmond smiled weakly, trying to ease tension.

Lucy glared at both Shaun and Rebecca, "That's enough, you two." She sighed, eyes closing as she breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself down. "Now, let's just, put the movie in, and um…" she shook her head, "I guess I'll make some popcorn."

"With what, a computer?" Shaun asked, arms crossed over his chest as he rested against the edge of his desk. "Gonna just download a 'microwave app'? Use the carcinogenic electronic waves from a cell phone to cook my popcorn, yeah?"

Lucy shot a dangerous look at Shaun from across the room, her eyes flashing. Shaun's eyebrows raised, his hands rising in defence as he shifted away from his desk, busying himself with the DVD cover.

Shaun's brow furrowed, "Hey, this is in Italian, you know." He looked at Rebecca, her expression growing sheepish. "With, Mandarin subtitles…"

"What? It was on sale!" Rebecca offered, her hands on her hips.

"Where on earth did you find this?!" Shaun asked, tossing the case down.

Lucy rolled her eyes, crossing her ankles in an annoyed stance

_Well, this is going to be a time and a half._

"Looks like Desmond's on translator duty." Rebecca snickered, winking at the confused Assassin.

"Hey, I did not sign up for that!" Desmond joked, his steps soft as he sauntered over to Rebecca's desk.

* * *

Lucy grumbled to herself as she dug through their supplies, searching for something, anything that was a potato or corn product. Huffing in annoyance, she stood up, dusted her knees off, and went over to her desk.

Her thoughts were a jumble, the least of her concerns being the three hungry Assassins laying out their sleeping bags in front of the laptop. She sat down, her laptop's screen flicking to life, bathing her features in pale blue. Her breath caught when she saw her inbox; one new message from William.

Her eyes scanned the message, lines of concern building on her brow. She anxiously chewed at the inside of her lip, agitating the already swollen lump that had formed from this week's stress.

Her fingers slid up to the keys.

**William,**

**I understand that you have concern for my health as well as for Desmond's, however, I assure you that I am perfectly fine. My last email may have sounded slightly panicked, however everything has been sorted out. I think I just needed to get a bit of fresh air. Being cooped up in here for so long may have started to get to me!**

**Desmond's situation still concerns me; sometimes at night he'll wake us all up with horrible screams, and I want to do something about it, but I know I can't.**

**As for your other comment, my only interest in your son, is for his well-being, and in his ability to locate the artefact.**

Lucy fidgeted in her chair as she read over her response. It wasn't like her to lie– certainly not to her superiors. She felt a nagging within to tell William the truth, after all, if she couldn't tell the man who trained her as an Assassin, who could she tell?

"Hey Lucy! You comin' or what?" Rebecca quipped.

Her eyes lifted from her screen, "Uh, yeah, just a minute." She turned back to her message. Unsure of what else to say to him. Her fingertips drummed against the desk in distress. She glanced over to where Desmond was laying, seeing a slight smile on his lips as he began to translate the first few minutes of dialogue.

**I only hope he can do it in time.**

She sighed, saving the message as a draft, not wanting to send it just yet. Her back popped slightly as she stretched it out, rising out of her chair. She walked to retrieve her sleeping bag from its lonely spot by the statue of Darius.

* * *

The sleeping bag scuffed softly against the floor, its fine vinyl threads swishing on the marble. Lucy rolled it out, staring down at the other group members expectantly.

They lay three across, all tightly squeezed around each other snugly in order to see the screen. Lucy sighed quietly, figuring it would be best to leave them as they were, instead of asking them to squish even closer together.

She turned to leave, when Desmond noticed her, "Hey, where y'a going?"

"Um, well, there's really not any room," She gestured to their sleeping bags, "and I should probably go over those tapes again, just to-"

Desmond paused the movie, "It's not a problem Luce, here– Rebecca move over a little."

Rebecca shifted over, grunting as she struggled to move her sleeping bag that was pinned under Shaun's.

"Move it Shaun! You're laying on my sleeping bag."

"Oh, sorry."

Lucy looked down at them, still puzzled as to how exactly Rebecca had made 'room'. She clumsily sank down, kneeling on Rebecca's leg, and elbowing Desmond in the process. Shaun had retreated further away from the rest of them, satisfied that he had not been jostled in the process.

"Hurry up man! Stop moving, and press play!" whined Rebecca, rubbing her sore leg.

Lucy settled down, nuzzling against Desmond as she tried to squeeze herself into the tight space. Rebecca shifted over a bit more, anxious to avoid being a victim of Lucy's sharp knees again. Desmond pulled Lucy over towards him, tilting his hips so that he was laying on his side, allowing her to get comfy.

Lucy smiled at him, whispering a quiet "Thanks."

"Shhhh! Play the movie already Desmond! Come on!"

"Alright, alright! Jeeze Rebecca." Desmond grinned, shifting himself a little further over, and Lucy closer to him. He hit the play button, and as the evening progressed, felt himself relaxing.

* * *

Rebecca had fallen asleep halfway though the movie, to the annoyance of the others. Shaun had moved her after she began tossing and turning, effectively rolling over the others in her sleep.

The movie had turned out to be so cheesy, especially with Desmond's curious translation, that one would have thought they were watching a parody of sorts. Lucy had begun to drift off towards the end, however, Shaun jolted her awake by accidentally stepping on her hand as he stood up.

"Oowww!" Lucy snatched her hand away, examining her fingers for damage.

"Watch where you're stepping Shaun."

"Well, I'm sorry, why doesn't Lucy here watch where she leaves her bloody appendages?!"

"Right, so it's her fault that you stepped on her hand." Desmond remarked, helping Lucy stand up.

"Well, if she didn't have them all wrapped into the sleeping bag, maybe I would have seen it."

Desmond rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'm going to bed, I've had enough of this prig for one night."

He stretched, his arms raised above his head, fingers laced as they strained against each other. Lines of muscle slowly rose up from under his tan skin as his arms flexed and slackened. As he turned, he adjusted his hoodie, dragging his sleeping bag behind him like a small child.

"Wait, Des, er, Desmond," Lucy turned towards him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

His brow furrowed, trying to figure out just what he had forgotten. "Uhmm…" he searched her face, looking for any indication of an answer. She stood, hands on hips, looking at him earnestly. Her eyebrow was raised in a somewhat inquisitive expression that was quite endearing.

"Your meds?" she offered, leaning forward slightly. Desmond gazed at her, confused as to why she wanted him to take them, seeing as he had already exceeded his daily limit.

Lucy sighed, "You know, the ones I keep waaay up in my room?!" her tone was touching on exasperation.

Realization hit Desmond, "Oh!" he smiled slightly, "Yeah, now that you mention it, I did forget something."

"Well, follow me then. I'm sleeping up there tonight anyways. I'm pretty sure last night I felt something scurry over my feet."

She made sure to say the last part especially loud for Shaun's sake, who cringed at the mention of anything small and furry.

"After you." Desmond extended an arm to the staircase in a sweeping gesture.

Lucy smirked as she strode in front of him, anxious to see him alone, even for a brief moment.

* * *

Desmond followed Lucy up the stairs of the dilapidated villa, through crumbling doorways and past walls that ceased to be worthy of the name. His eyes took in the sights of the modern-day villa, his heart heavy with the memory of its former splendour

_How many years did I spend on fix– uhh did Ezio spend fixing this place up? And now, it looks so… I don't know… as idiotic as it sounds, old?_

"In here." Lucy whispered, indicating the open doorway. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside, closing the door behind her. Desmond walked into the room, glancing around at Lucy's room. He was surprised at the mild clutter of books and various objects scattered around the room. A cell phone lay on the window ledge– to his knowledge, he had never seen Lucy use it before.

Desmond was making his way towards the phone, when Lucy caught his arm and pulled him over to her bed.

"Where are you going, mister?" She smiled coyly up at him, her mouth a mysterious grin.

"Nowhere?" Desmond offered, unsure as to the sudden turn in Lucy's behaviour and general alertness.

_ I guess Shaun stepping on your hand is enough to wake anyone up_

Lucy sat on the edge of her bed, patting the space beside her invitingly. As Desmond sank down, she turned to face him, one leg bent, the other hanging off the edge of the bed.

She waited for a moment before leaning in, capturing his lips softly. Her hand ran along his cheek into the downy curls of his hairline.

Desmond turned slightly, allowing himself to lift her chin with his thumb as they pulled apart. His eyes searching the depths of blue before him. She smiled, and closed her eyes again, inviting him down the path of what had been left unfinished.

"Move over Lucy," Desmond said softly, kissing her jawline in a rapidly increasing pace, "It works best if you lay in the middle of the bed."

Lucy smirked, pleased with herself as she shimmied over to the center, kicking her boots off as she did so.

Desmond lips pulled away as he climbed after her, sinking to his knees as he pulled his shirt off.

Lucy turned to her side table, turning off her small lamp. The soft moonlight trailed through the uneven slats of her blinds. Several large gaps, where a slat had fallen out, left large bands on Desmond's torso. The rich shadows of his obliques mesmerizing Lucy already.

She rose to meet him, seeking out the tempting peaks and valleys of his build. Ghostly kisses and fleeting touches made their way up to the wide planes of his chest, to angular collarbones, and followed the cords of his neck to his strong jaw.

Desmond smiled at Lucy, both appreciating the fact that for once, they would have the time to revel in each other, exploring, tasting all that they should have the first time.

* * *

She lifted her arms after Desmond's command, tossing her shirt onto the floor. She saw the lust in his eyes as she slowly brought her fingers to the clasp at her back. Her cheeks burning as she felt the soft fabric slip away, baring her.

She moaned softly as she felt Desmond's eager tongue run over her skin, suckling and tipping along, more than anxious to finally enjoy the fruition of his fantasies.

Having enough of Desmond's torture, Lucy gripped his jeans and pulled him back with her, landing softly onto the thin pillows.

"Eager Lucy?" Desmond quipped, his hand running from her shoulder, pausing at her breast, and after eliciting a groan from Lucy, further down to her hemline.

Her eyes locked with his, watching his reaction as she slipped her fingertips under his pants, "You could say that…" Her smirk growing as she saw his chest twitch as his breathing faltered. His features gracing her with a rare sight, his self-control abandoned to instinct, eyes heavy lidded and lusty.

He bent down again to her neck, leaving a hot, wet brand on her skin. Her mouth round in surprise and pleasure, eyelids fluttering as she felt the occasional scrape of his teeth.

She slipped her hands down to unzip his jeans, feeling his arousal under her fingers. She smiled as he lifted his lips from her neck, staring down at her, his eyes honeyed; pupils dilated.

She closed her eyes, savouring his warm thumbs rubbing her hipbones. His fingers slid her jeans down her legs. Her underwear followed shortly, Desmond's teeth tugging them down as Lucy squirmed under his warm breath.

"What are you waiting for Des?" her voice breathy.

He lifted himself over her, taking a moment to nibble along her neck, watching her eyes widen and lose their focus as he slid in.

* * *

Below the heated actions of the two Assassins, Rebecca and Shaun lay fast asleep in their sleeping bags, oblivious to the creaking of the bed frame and the occasional moan that managed to slip through Lucy's lips.

* * *

Desmond began to lose himself in the moment, feeling himself slipping further and further from the pain that usually lingered in the back of skull. Further from the burdening weight of the world on his shoulders that led him to trudge in his steps. His mind was only holding on to the strips of light falling onto Lucy's features; the blush rising to her cheeks, her parted lips, the soft wave of her hair splayed out under her. The way her eyelids fluttered when she tried to open them, tumbling further down, faster than Desmond was. He leaned down resting his forehead on her shoulder as his pace quickened, wanting to send her hurtling over the edge, then follow her.

She squeezed her legs tightly around him as she felt the trembling heat building with each thrust. She held Desmond's head in her hands, gripping into his hair as she tried to hold on for longer.

Desmond hampered her plans, as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, hitting her deeper than he could before. Lucy lasted only a few moments longer before her hands fisted the sheets and she shuddered, her moan muffled by Desmond's mouth.

Desmond lost himself in the waves of Lucy's contraction, biting into her shoulder as he came. His final thrust had proved to much for the bed frame, however.

With a dry, creak splintered the air as the bed collapsed, its legs snapping, dropping the two to the floor. Lucy tried to sit up, bracing herself with one hand on the mattress, the other still slung over Desmond. They coughed slightly at the dust, the worst pluming near Lucy, who was closer to the floor. She looked up at Desmond, her face shocked. He held her gaze, both wondering how to respond to what had just happened. Lucy's mouth broke into an easy smile, giggling at their state. Desmond laughed with her, snickering softly, but irregularly as he still felt fatigued.

* * *

Shaun's eyes flew open, his hands reaching for his glasses as he tried to figure out what he had just heard. He looked off somewhere, straining to pick up on what sounded like voices. He stood up, grogginess replaced by cold-palmed fear.

_How the bloody hell have they managed to find us this fast?!_

He hurried to Rebecca's sleeping bag, kneeling down to shake her awake, "Rebecca, Rebecca wake up!"

She groaned as her eyes opened slowly, her face contorting from confusion to anger, "What the hell Shaun? It's…" she turned to look at her watch.

"Never mind what time it is." He scowled at her, "I think I heard something, uh, something like a bang or a crash, and then voices."

She sat up, instantly awake from years of drills and the adrenaline kick that came from having to run for their lives.

"Should we go check it out?"

Shaun shook his head, "I think it's best if we treat this the same way we did back at the Warehouse. You start packing up the Animus, and I'll go get Lucy."

Rebecca nodded, standing to start dismantling the Animus' technical network components.

"Oh, and Rebecca, wake Desmond, and get him to help you wheel the Animus out to the van." He walked over to her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a pistol for himself and Rebecca.

"Just in case." he added softly, nodding as he made his way up the staircase and into the main building.

* * *

Desmond lay boneless on top of Lucy, both too tired to care or to move. Lucy felt herself drifting off to sleep when her ears picked up on the soft scuff of footsteps along the marble hallway.

Her eyes opened, looking to Desmond to see if he had heard as well.

He nodded.

Desmond slowly rose from the bed, straining to be as quiet as possible despite the bed that was already creaky before they had splintered it.

He slipped into his jeans silently, before traipsing over to the doorway. His eyes flickered to eagle vision as he scanned around for the cause of the footsteps, a faint blue shone from the hallway.

_Shit_

He popped his head back into the room, "It's Shaun." He whispered to Lucy.

She groaned softly, putting her hand over her face, and burying herself into the mattress.

Desmond walked paced over to her side, placing a light kiss onto her cheek.

"Guess you'll have to wait a little longer for me to literally spend the night Luce."

She smiled, "At least I didn't break the bed." she simpered.

Desmond grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He walked to the window, stooping to grab his shirt from the floor as he went. He pushed the shutters open, and swung a leg over the edge. He winked at her from under the moonlight, slipping down to the terracotta tiles with a muffled clink.

Lucy barely had enough time to cover herself before Shaun slipped into the room.

* * *

"Lucy, I think we– what the hell happened to your bed?!"

She searched for the answer, embarrassment burning on her cheeks.

Shaun walked around the wreckage to where the window's shutters knocked softly against the outer wall softly. He scanned outside for anything sinister or out of place.

While he was occupied, Lucy tried to shove her bra and shirt under the bed frame, slowly bending to pick them up, and shove them under the covers.

Shaun turned swiftly, looking around again at the splinters, stooping to investigate something.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Would you mind explaining what these are doing here, ya?"

Lucy's face burned crimson.

"Are these Desmonds?!" Shaun spat, flinging Desmond's boxer briefs at her.

* * *

**Gasp! Whatever will happen next?**

**Lol. Stay awesome you guys, and review pleaaaaase :)**


	4. Breaking Beds

**Hey all! Back again with another chapter, because I couldn't get the plot out of my head, and decided to just keep on writing :3**

**Anyways, the plot will begin to pick up from here, if anyone caught the little hint in the previous chapter, message me, and– if you are correct– I will grant you 10 internets!**

**Read and Review, don't be shy :)**

* * *

Rebecca hurriedly scrambled through the dismantling process. Her fingers interwoven into the vast tangle of cords, plucking them out skillfully with practiced hands. She took just enough time to ensure she had wrapped them in such a way, that they wouldn't be tangled the next time she plugged them in. She stood, dusting her knees off, and scampering to the Animus. She grabbed a small screwdriver held between her teeth, moving in behind the Animus to unscrew a small panel that housed several removable components, and the other ends of the wires. She grunted slightly as she tugged the last stubborn cable, wrapping it around itself in a neat loop, tying off the end before tossing it into a bin with the other components.

She pushed against the Animus, trying to start it rolling across the floor, however, to no surprise, it was more than a little too heavy for her.

She glanced over her shoulder to Desmond's sleeping bag.

_Shit, Desmond could sleep through an air raid!_

* * *

The black underwear lay in stark contrast against the moonlight white sheets. Lucy's face burned under Shaun scrutiny. Her fingers fiddled with the covers she held over her.

"So, you have absolutely no excuse? Nothing to offer, no 'oh, I must have taken them by mistake, and then accidentally broke my bed when I jumped on it'." He glared down at her, his face a mix of disgust and shock.

"I am appalled that you of all people would do this, Lucy. I thought the 'team leader' was supposed to be the responsible one– not the one fucking people hard enough to break the bloody bed!"

Lucy chewed at the welt in her mouth, feeling the agitation rise up again.

_So much for being relaxed_

"Shaun…" she murmured.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, ready to give a confessional, yeah?"

She huffed, "No, not really. I… I just don't…" her eyes flitted about as she searched for words.

"Don't what? Did he render you speechless or something?"

Lucy glared at him, "No…" she said quietly, "I was going to say that it was a um… technique to get him to stay… in this time period…?"

Shaun shook his head incredulously, "I can't believe that you actually justified this," he gestured to the broken bed, "as some sort of sordid therapy technique!"

Lucy sighed, falling back to lay down, pulling the covers over her face. "Shaun, why don't you just leave?" came her muffled reply.

"Oh, sure. You know, Rebecca's gonna love this… she's been pestering me for days now about–"

Lucy scrambled out from under the covers, "No! No way are you telling her Shaun– I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Well, guess you should have thought about that before you banged him, yeah?" He turned to leave, a smug grin across his features.

"Shaun…" Lucy's tone was dangerously low, "if you tell her, or anyone else–"

"Like who? The statues? In case you forgot, we are alone here!"

Lucy's glare didn't waver, "I'll tell William you've been stealing supplies that are vital for the team."

"Are you talking about your bloody yogurts?" He covered his face with his hands, "God, I knew I should never have offered one to Rebecca!" He dragged his hands from his face, replacing his glasses, "You're kidding me right? For starters, you already blackmailed me once with them, to go fetch more–"

"Which you dropped. I've still yet to actually eat one…" Lucy smiled.

Shaun's face twitched slightly, "…And second, you can't seriously put yogurt under the category of vital supplies. You're the only one who eats them!"

"So, you wouldn't care if I told William that you've been justifying your stealing by writing of the supplies, as in your opinion, unessential?"

Shaun squirmed at the cool challenging tone her words had. "… Still, I should hardly think that eating one or two yogurts from a COMMUNAL SUPPLY would fall under the category of stealing!"

Lucy simpered, _I've got him now_

"No Shaun, stealing is stealing, you of all people should know that a rule is a rule; you can't defend stealing. Even in this case, you did take something that didn't belong to you, and had," she paused, "special value to some parties?"

Shaun's shoulders sank, "How do I get into the bleeding situations?" he muttered dejectedly.

"Now Shaun, as long as you keep your mouth shut about what happened, you have nothing to be afraid of." She watched him stand there for a moment, "If you don't mind, I'm trying to get back to sleep."

"… never were asleep."

"What was that?"

"I…er… said I'll never eat another yogurt again…" Shaun shook his head as he traipsed out the door.

"Good night Shaun!" came Lucy's cheery reply.

"Right…" he murmured, slinking back down towards the Sanctuary.

_Now what the hell am I going to explain what that noise was to Rebecca?_

* * *

"Desmond? Desmond wake u–" Rebecca had been nudging his sleeping bag, finally ripping back the cover when he remained unresponsive.

"Um, it was books– er… a bookcase toppling over." Shaun ran one hand over the back of his head, "She was looking for a book in her room, and apparently the whole thing came down.

"That woman needs to take a break for once! Doesn't she know people are trying to sleep down here?!" Rebecca huffed as she settled herself back into her sleeping bag. "It's two thirty in the morning for fuck's sake!"

"Goodnight to you to then." Shaun muttered, slipping into his own sleeping bag, and removing his glasses. He placed them gingerly on the ledge behind him, and deciding they were well out of harm's way, he closed his eyes.

Desmond staggered over to his own sleeping bag, dragging it over to its proper place. He sank down, tugging the thin fabric around himself.

_That was pretty damn close. How the hell did Lucy explain that to Shaun though? No way he could miss a fucking broken bed in the middle of the room!_

He closed his eyes and focused on trying to ignore the pain throbbing behind his eyes.

_Something still doesn't feel right with her. I don't even know what… Fuck, I don't even know what I'm saying! She's fine. I guess it's normal to feel… I dunno, different, after sleeping with someone? Why am I even questioning it? Can't I just be happy with the fact that we finally had sex in a bedroom?_

Desmond rolled onto his side, his brow furrowed in consternation.

_I would really like to know just what happened after I left that room. Gotta remember to ask Lucy tomorrow about that._

* * *

Lucy woke with a start. She had had horrible nightmares again. She closed her eyes for a moment, holding her hands over her face trying to scrub away the fear. In her dream, Lucy stood helpless– held by faceless men in uniforms. She watched as a lone man shot all three of her friends. The man's face was shrouded, hidden in shadows away from the bright lights making her squint. They held her, dragging her closer so she could inspect the bodies. Suddenly she found herself being flung down to the bodies, landing with a sickening wet thump as she collided with Desmond's body.

She fought the urge to gag, remembering watching horrified, as they handed her a gun, telling her to shoot the bodies again. Lucy had expected herself to refuse, struggle, or plead, but strangely she calmly obeyed, placing her finger on the trigger, pulling it back several times lodging bullets into the corpses before being instructed to place the muzzle to her temple.

Lucy swung her legs over the side of her bed, wiping her forehead with the back of her forearm. She took a moment to calm her rapid heartbeat, spending several depth breaths of the slightly musty air.

She solemnly rose to her feet, picking up her clothes methodically. She dressed in silence, savoring the last few minutes she had to herself. After securing her hair into her trademark bun, she trotted down the stairs, anxious to get another day over with.

* * *

Desmond leaned comfortably against their makeshift dining table, a mug of coffee in hand. His head turned at the sound of footsteps, and he gave Lucy an easy smile once she met his gaze.

He held out a mug for her, "Morning, Lucy."

Lucy made a noncommittal grunt. She grabbed the coffee eagerly sniffing it with gusto. Her hand tried in vain to rub the puffiness from her eyes.

"Didn't sleep well Luce?" Desmond inquired, his face concerned.

She grimaced as she took a sip of her lukewarm coffee, "You could say that."

Desmond looked down at his feet, not sure whether she was in the mood to hear about how well he had slept for once.

Noticing Desmond had grown silent, Lucy's mouth tilted into a smile, "Although," she leaned closer, "I'm not sure sleeping on the bed was the best of ideas after the shape you left in." she whispered.

Desmond smirked, talking a deep sip of his own coffee, draining it, and setting down the empty mug with a dull thud.

"Easy on the china there, Desmond. It's not like we have warehouses to spare you know."

"Yeah, especially since Shaun never washed anything when it's his shift." Rebecca chuckled, helping herself to another cup.

"Oh, that's very amusing Rebecca, very mature as well." Shaun's brow furrowed in annoyance, "I'll have you know I leave them in the sink, so they can soak. God knows that's the only way to get the rings off of them, especially since you are so partial to letting them lay around with just enough coffee to leave the bloody rings!"

Shaun slumped onto his stool, occupying himself with his latest database entry to prevent himself from becoming increasingly frustrated with Rebecca's antics.

Rebecca simply shrugged, and sauntered over to her desk, plunking herself down enthusiastically.

* * *

Lucy sat down in her chair, placing her mug onto the desk before turning on her computer. It flickered to life, pinging softly as it loaded several emails sent during the night. She followed the cursor with her eyes, clicking on the first of several in her inbox.

**Lucy,**

**I appreciate your reply, and am glad to hear all is well with you. Perhaps you all should take a few minutes to go take a quick run outside, (at night, of course). I was wondering recently if you have any new updates of POE retrieval status, we don't really have many teams to send out, however the quicker the better, for many obvious reasons.**

**Keep up the good work– I know you will keep the team encouraged; it's going to be a hell of a time these next few weeks.**

**–William**

Lucy's eyes flicked over the email, returning back to the home page. As she scanned the next few, deleting a few without even reading them.

_Junk_.

Her eyes scanned the page, satisfied, she moved the cursor to close the page when her peripheral vision noticed two new mail icons enext to her spam folder.

Lucy sighed, not wanting to let any emails pile up, she clicked on the folder. As the page opened, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell over the jumble of words.

**To: Lucy Stillman**

**From: Wellness dAting and Relaxation, Virginia, ID4 I7C.**

** Nervous enErgy got you dEpresseD? yoU should aPply for online DAting! hoTt mEn in youR area! thIs iS no joke– aWesome dates, hOt Nights! orDEr youR free trIal ruN today and Get the sex you've imagIned having. hundreds oF clients are readY tO let yoU REad their stories– you're in FOr a tReat. Get datEs Today by signing up aT .com. special offer code Given here: MyIntimiteSIdeS. jOin today aNd get laid!**

Lucy struggled to calm her breathing, her eyes darting around, trying to assure herself that the other group members remained unaware of her actions.

She clicked on the next one.

**To: Lucy Stillman**

**From: Ridiculous enErgy proteiN.**

**drooPing eyes? Really OVer tirEd all tHe tIMe? Try neW ridiculous eneRgy prOtein for resultz iN the lonG run!**

Lucy felt her blood run cold as she read the two messages, her lips numb as they shaped out the occasional word. Attempting to act casual, she stretched, and rolled her shoulders back, yawning slightly in the early morning. Rebecca turned in her chair, giving Lucy a quick smile.

Lucy returned the gesture, however, she was certain she must have looked like someone suffering from indigestion rather than smiling.

She chewed the inside of her lip, wincing as her teeth once gain found the painful welt.

_That doesn't seem to be getting any smaller._

She was about to type a reply, when she noticed Rebecca walking towards her.

_Shit!_

Lucy quickly minimized the page, swiveling a pen casually in her hand as she waited for Rebecca to reach the desk.

"Hey."

"Hi Rebecca. What can I do for you?"

Rebecca smiled, "Well, actually, it's more like what can _I_ do for you, Lucy. Your computer needs some updates. I've been able to keep them all under one master surveillance program, but I think just to be extra safe, I want to install the same program on every computer."

"Just how long will this update take, Rebecca?" Shaun inquired from across the room.

"Coupla' hours, max."

"Fantastic," he spat, "You know, my work requires me to– you know… WORK! I can't just sit around all day and play solitaire like some people. "

"Hey! I'm the one who's keeping Abstergo off of our asses, Shaun." Her face darkening in frustration, "If it wasn't for my programs, we'd probably be dead by now– you should be thanking me for keeping us as airtight as possible!"

Shaun sighed, relinquishing his computer. Rebecca crossed the room, swiping it from his hands, and returning back to her own desk. She pulled out a few looped cords from a crate, and began plugging them into Shaun's laptop and her own.

"This'll fix any possible holes in our communication system."

Lucy cast her attention back down to her laptop, hurriedly pulling her email screen back up, and typing a reply.

**Getting close. Need more time. Security updates being implemented.**

**-L**

She watched as the send icon filled up agonizingly slowly. She glanced at Rebecca, who was finishing with the last of the wires, setting the laptop down gently on her desk.

"Next!" she called, standing up from her chair to walk over to Lucy.

The soft ping of Lucy's computer relieved her; she let out a breath, and closed the email program.

"Here you go." She handed over her laptop.

"As soon as Shaun's is done, I'll do yours. Sorry it'll take some time– we only have one set of these cables."

Lucy waved her off, "Don't worry about it, I've got some other things I can take care of in the mean time."

Lucy stood, albeit shakily, from her chair, and walked over to their dining table. She grabbed a bottle of water, sipping on it intermittently as she wandered around the sanctuary.

Her outward appearance betrayed little of her inward struggle, as she paced around, examining the statues, all she felt was guilt. With the eyes of the Masters of old staring down at her, she felt tiny and weak. She sat down, her back to Altaïr's statue.

_Maybe you can help me... _

_Fuck, I don't even know what to think anymore. The only reason why I agreed to this, was because Vidic agreed to help me. What the hell was I supposed to feel? Maybe if I hadn't been abandoned by everyone who loved me I–_

"Hey– Luce?"

She snapped her head up, Rebecca was standing right in front of her.

"Oh– hey, I didn't see you…"

"Is everything o.k.? You seem tired, or something– I dunno." Rebecca sank to sit beside her.

Lucy smirked, "Well, I really didn't sleep too well last night, so I am tired."

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

The two sat in silence, after a while becoming uncomfortable in the fact that they both wanted to say something, but for some reason, weren't.

Shaun finally broke the silence, "Rebecca? Are you nearly– you're not even bloody doing anything! I thought you said you needed to fix my computer, not sit like a bump on a l–"

"Shaun, it's compiling, what do you want me to do," she stood, sprinting over to her desk, "sit on it until it hatches?"

Desmond snickered.

"Hey, I thought you were in the Animus, dammit! Is everyone trying to piss me off today?!"

"I'd say we've succeeded." Shaun sniggered, turning in his chair back to read the book on his desk.

Rebecca sighed, watching over Desmond as he legitimately entered the Animus, his feed jumping to life on her monitoring computer.

"Have a nice trip– bring me back an Apple this time, Des." Rebecca sighed, sitting down at her desk wearily.

* * *

Lucy stood, brushing the layer of dust she had sat on off of her butt. She placed her water bottle onto a desk, and strode over to the opening of the sanctuary.

"You guys want anything special? I'm making run into town for supplies. Tonight is my dinner night."

"What are we having?" Rebecca inquired hungrily.

"How can you talk about food, you literally just ate less than ten minutes ago!" Shaun quipped.

Lucy sighed, "I was planning on grabbing some fresh pasta from a little shop in town. Do you guys have any preferences?"

"Yes, I'd prefer if you get the pasta around dinner time, so it's not cold when I eat it." Shaun muttered.

"I'll have lasagna– but only if it's vegan!"

Lucy smiled, shaking her head, "Don't worry, I'll ask."

She turned her head before walking through the threshold, "Oh, and Shaun,"

He glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm getting a microwave in town. So you'll be happy to know we can re-heat stuff now."

"Which means frozen meals?" Rebecca's face lit up.

"Yep."

"Fuck yeah hungry man–" she paused, "or whatever the Italian version is!"

"A lady to the bitter end, that one is." Shaun sighed, turning back to his book.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she headed out.

* * *

**A/N**

**OOoooooohhh! Those emails! **

**So mysterious... hmmmm...**

**To the first to figure out correctly what they said, and send me a pm, (or a lovely, lovely review with the answer in it), I will give 10 ADDITIONAL internets to, (if you caught the not so subtle plot clue in the previous chapter), and possibly, depending on suggestion, an opportunity to have something you want appear in the story! **

**Cough*likeshaunxrebecca*Cough**

**Stay lovely :P**


	5. Tears and a Coffee

**Ubisoft owns guys, not me– shocking, I know. **

**Read, review, and stay lovely!**

* * *

The cold fall air whispered by her ears as she walked quickly outside. Arms crossed over her chest in an effort to keep herself warmer, she quickened her pace, not really wanting to linger too long in the cold. A few leaves that had fallen prematurely skittered across the cobblestones roughly, swirling around as a gust of wind picked them up. Lucy habitually glanced behind her, comforted by the fact that she detected nothing out of the ordinary. Her steps quickened as she neared her destination. The faded storefront of the only electronics store in the area greeted her, a small bell chimed as she stepped through the door.

"Buon pomeriggio signora." The clerk greeted, a large smile spread across his wide face.

"Uh.. buon pomerigio. Avete a… um… una telefoni cellulari… uh…prepagati?" She asked, her accent falling with last words. She chewed her nervously as she looked around her, noticing there weren't any other customers in the store.

He smiled kindly, "You are English, sì?"

Lucy blushed ever so slightly, "S– yes." She watched the man rooting through his shelves, his smile still lingered on his face.

"-Is nothing to be ashamed about, signora. My inglese is no good either."

She matched his infectious smile, "No, it's good." He slid a phone over the counter. It was hardly anything top of the line, but it would do its job in a pinch.

"30 minutes for call, 20 SMS." He replied, indicating the packaging. She checked herself, merely nodding, hoping he was honest, as she only saw the information in Italian.

Lucy paid for her phone and left the shop, and its gregarious owner behind.

* * *

Lucy's thoughts were deeply fixated internally, her eyes never deviated from their gaze straight ahead of her. She felt the weight of the phone in her pocket, and with each step, felt as though it burned hotter.

She paused in her strides, and leaned against the sturdy brick of yet another shop's wall. She stared at the black plastic, and ran her fingers over it as her mind ran.

_Just a quick call– I have to tell him. Shit, I thought it wouldn't be like this. Not nearly this hard. What the hell was I thinking, sleeping with him. Nice one Lucy, that'll make your job so much easier. _

She winced as her teeth bit down too hard on the welt on the wall of her cheek.

_I have to tell him I can' do this anymore– I don't care about the fucking consequences – I can't…_

She flipped open the phone, it's screen flickered to life as it booted. She stared at herself in its screen's reflection. A worried expression had twisted her features; her bottom lip tucked under an eyetooth, her eyebrows knit together in a harsh line.

_No. I can't– not right now, not ever. How the hell would I rationalize myself? _

She shivered, and hugged her jacket closer to herself. She let the phone slide into her pocket, its weight a constant reminder with each step she took. Her eyes pricked, and she blinked rapidly, setting her jaw against her emotions.

A local café smelled enticingly of cinnamon and yeast, warmth tickled her cheeks as she passed by the open door, pausing for a moment. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she finally gave in when she smelled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

She sat for a while on one of several empty seats outside the café, alone with nothing but the wind and a hot cappuccino. Her head rested in her hand, deep in reverie, her eyes stared off into space. She sipped her coffee intermittently; any passerby would assume she was enjoying the cool autumn weather. However, a fat tear spattered onto her blouse, ruining the illusion of comfort.

Lucy's cup smashed and sloshed over the cobblestone beneath her. She stared; vacantly into her trembling hands as another tear slid down her face.

_How can I sit here, pretending to be normal when my life- my mission, is turning to shit?! Am I supposed to abandon my feelings while I lead them to their blind death? Fuck, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to this. I knew I'd have to be perfectly willing to kill the team I'd be working with if it came in the way of Abstergo's goal. _

_Then I had to fucking fall for Desmond. _

She bowed her head, and let her sobs wrack her body. Minutes slipped by faster than she would have liked, and her old cell phone buzzed angrily in her pocket.

_to Lucy: Where are ya? Shaun hungry- don't like looks I'm getting._

Lucy's attempt at a scoff came out more as a garbled cough, and she sighed heavily. She used several of the napkins at her table to dry her eyes and cold nose before heading to the restaurant.

* * *

"Buon pomeriggio, signorina, cosa posso ottenere?" The cook looked up, his expression fell when he saw her red eyes and nose, "Stai bene, signorina?"

Lucy sniffed, trying to maintain the appearance of one with high spirits, "Sì, signore, fa freddo fouri."

He nodded once, although his concern never left his eyes.

Lucy cleared her throat, and examined the selection of the day. "Posso avere due pizze por favore?" her fingers indicated which kinds she wanted from the board above him.

"Ma certo, signorina." He smiled, and turned to head into the kitchen.

Lucy sat gingerly on one of the chairs inside the restaurant, and let her shoulders sag in fatigue. Her fingers fiddled with the phone, and she occupied her thoughts with the pattern of spinning it around in her hands. She nearly dropped it when it vibrated again– another text from Rebecca surely demanding that Lucy hurry up, lest Shaun or Desmond become so hungry that they turn to cannibalism.

_to Rebecca: Just waiting for food. Be back ASAP. _

She sighed and replaced the phone into her pocket.

* * *

Lucy quickly walked through the town, glad for the hot boxes in her arms to warm her. As she weaved past a few parked vehicles, and through an alleyway, her eyes drifted around, casually suspicious. For an Assassin, this was a necessary skill, and one she had never learned to live without. Her brow furrowed slightly at a large white vehicle parked along the wall of another alley. She turned slightly, pausing to examine it. It's large frame seemed extremely out of place when compared to the little cars and mopeds suited for the tight, closed streets. Her stomach began to tighten as she noticed the after-market tint on the windows– hardly anything was visible. The remaining windows along the body had been painted over, now white like the rest of the body.

_Unmarked white van suddenly appears a few hundred meters from our safe house. There's no way that could be just coincidence. _

She took her old phone out, and pulled up Rebecca's information. Lucy seemed to recall that Rebecca had mentioned something earlier about a white van.

_To Rebecca: You said you saw a white van parked in town– how long ago was that?_

Lucy waited for a few minutes, studying the van, not wanting to take her eyes from it, lest it move.

_To Lucy: Yeah, that was three nights ago, why?_

Lucy sucked in a deep breath, and glanced up from the phone to the van. She felt her heart pick up pace, and her hands clench around the boxes. She started to move closer to the van when a crash of wooden pallets clattered behind her.

* * *

She turned quickly, noticing she had somehow caught her jacket on the edge of the pallet. She scraped her boot along the ground, trying to get the pallet that had slid towards her off the heel of it. She lurched forwards, momentarily forgetting about the pizzas she carried.

"Shit–"

She managed to right herself, glancing around self-consciously.

_Real smooth there Lucy._

As she turned her gaze back towards the van, she felt a chill run through her as she saw it was no longer in its place.

_Wha– where the hell did… surely, I would have heard it, wouldn't I?_

She jogged over to the alleyway, her brow creased with worry and nervousness as she was met with a complete absence of any indication the van had been there. The ground was dry and relatively free of dirt, and so no tire-tracks remained. Even if it had been muddy, the cobblestones would have made it difficult to track them.

_Okay… that…what the hell was that? Was it here? Of course it–well, I saw it, I know I saw it. I'm not even overly tired. The only thing that would be any sort of factor, is the amount of stress I'm under, but hallucinations stemming from that? Really?_

She hurried up the steps towards the villa, her head whipped around several times, ears pricking up at the slightest noise the wind produced to taunt her. She sauntered down the steps into the Sanctuary, and unceremoniously tossed the boxes down onto the table.

"About bloody time, yeah." Shaun stood from his seat, "What'd you do, get your nails done or something? I certainly hope you didn't go to a salon, because it looks like whoever did your hair was either blind, or your worst enemy."

Lucy frowned, choosing to ignore the jab at her hair for now, "Just for that, whatever you don't eat for lunch, will now be dinner. Courtesy, of our English gentleman here."

She turned on her heel and walked to her desk, sinking into her chair with heaviness from her morning.

* * *

**A/N: I threw in a lot of Italian in this one, feel free to let me know if my grammar is o.k. or not! As I have said before, plot will start picking up now, and sort of have parallels to Assassin's Creed Initiates. If you haven't checked that out yet, shame on you!**

**Stay lovely, **

**juno57**

**Italian bank:**

**Buon pomeriggio signora- good afternoon Miss**

**Avete una telefoni cellulari prepagati- do you have a prepaid cell phone**

**inglese- English**

**cosa posso ottenere- what can I get you?**

**Stai bene, signorina- are you o.k. Miss?**

**Sì, signore, fa freddo fouri- yes sir, it's cold outside**

**Posso avere due pizze por favore- can I get two pizzas please?**

**Ma certo, signorina- of course Miss. **


	6. Exploring the Possibilities

**Hey guys, I realize the last two chapters have sort of been more filler-y, however painful it must have been to read through them, I REAAALLLYY love the fact that you ****did**** read on :P I promise some more delicious DesxLucy in this chapter... and a surprise you might like...**

**evil laugh**

**...Anyway, read review, and recall that as usually, Ubisoft owns. **

**Aaand, they are also currently responsible for the insanity that comes with every day drawing me closer to ACIII**

**Reviews keep me sane 3**

**Stay lovely, **

**juno57**

* * *

Desmond had helped himself to a few slices of the still-warm pizza before he made his way to Lucy's desk.

"Arentch'ya hungry?"

"Not really. I had a coffee in town."

"And who said you could do that yeah? Just because you're the team leader, doesn't mean you get to waltz into town and have a nice latté or espresso, or whatever the hell it was." Shaun quipped.

"You have cheese on your lip Shaun." Rebecca chuckled, pointing to said string of mozzarella.

Shaun glared at her as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Still there."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" he rubbed mouth, opening it as he did so in an effort to wipe the entirety of his lips.

Rebecca's shoulders shook slightly as she silently laughed, and returned to her desk. She dropped her piece of pizza down with a dull thud, and returned to her work.

Desmond turned back to Lucy, "Anything interesting happen in town?"

Lucy's eyes never left the screen, "No– Desmond, shouldn't you be in the Animus? We do have a deadline you know."

He frowned slightly, "Alright then, I just thought it'd be nice to talk to someone for once. Spend all fuckin' day in that thing as is."

Lucy exhaled and ran her hand through her bangs, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Her computer pinged, and she opened her email with slight dread. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw it was only from Rebecca.

_Lucy- you never answered my txt, about the van? Did you see it or something? I can ask around if the others have seen it too. Do you think we should be worried? I mean, we covered our tracks as best we could considering the time we had, and the van is hidden, unless Shaun screwed that up. Lemme know what you think._

_P.S- Pizza was delish :p_

_ -r3b3cca_

Lucy chewed the corner of lip and began to type a reply.

_I'm not sure, I mean, it could just be paranoia, but I know I saw it while in town. I got distracted for a second, and then I checked again, and somehow it drove away or something. I don't even know what to think, I mean, how could it have left without me hearing it?! I wish we had another team we could conference with– I'm tired of being all by ourselves against every Templar in Italy. _

_Lucy_

* * *

Desmond pinched the bridge of his nose as the ejection sequence finished, and he came to in 2012. He blinked back the white edges, and took a lengthy stretch before standing. He looked around, and saw that the others were already making their final nightly regimens before tucking in for the night.

_Nice of them to wake me for dinner._

He glanced down at his watch, frowning as he felt the hollowness in his stomach. He paced over to the pizza boxes still on the table.

_At least they saved me some._

Desmond grabbed the last slices, and paced over to his sleeping bag. He passed by Lucy's, wondering if she'd already fallen asleep already. Her empty sleeping bag only served to force an inquiry as to where she was.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Oh, hey Des, I guess I forgot to eject you whe– well, I guess that doesn't matter now." Rebecca shrugged, her eyes sheepish.

"Yeah, remind me to thank you for that later on. I'm gonna grab my meds from Lucy, so um, goodnight then."

"'Night." She slumped down into the cocoon of her sleeping bag.

* * *

Desmond climbed the stairs up to Lucy's room in silence, chewing on his pizza while he did so. He knocked on the worn doorframe, and paused before entering. She was lounging on a couch, clearly not able to use her splintered bed, staring at a phone in her hands.

"Oh, hey Des, I must have… sorry, did no one eject you?" she quickly slipped the phone into a drawer and closed it deftly.

"Nah, but I don't think it was that much of a time difference if they had." He took another bite of his cold pizza, eyeing the drawer with semi-interest.

"I bought a microwave you know."

"I don't mind– it reminds me of my days in New York."

"Right, living on the edge," she paused, watching as a pepperoni fell to the floor, "eating cold pizza every night."

Desmond smirked, "Not every night. Sometimes I drank my dinner."

She patted the space beside her, and shifted to accommodate him, "That sounds healthy."

He dropped his last slice onto the dresser, and then sat beside her. He pulled her onto his lap, and nudged her nose with his, "I'd kill for a drink now."

"Sure that's all you want?" she grazed her teeth over his lower lip, snagging it between them for a tantalizing second.

"I'd love to take you up on that, but I'm afraid I've put your bed out of commission."

She leaned back in his lap, and studied his face, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. "As I said before, that's your own fault."

He smirked, and nipped along her neck delicately, "You know, I seem to remember another room in this place that Ezio used."

Lucy rolled her hips forward under his ministrations, "Oh? And what exactly do you mean by use?"

He chuckled throatily, "I mean I remember sleeping there when we were in the warehouse."

"You mean Ezio–"

"Luce, you know what I meant."

She sat back for a moment, puzzling into his eyes, "I'm worried Desmond, you know that. I… sometimes I just–forget it. You were saying?"

"Thank you." He whispered huskily, pulling her forward over his hips. His thumbs rubbed her hips firmly, and she moaned her appreciation. "Do you feel curious? We could explore it, if you want to." She moved back again, and nodded. "I seem to remember the bed was quite comfortable."

She slid to her feet, and hooked a finger into the neckline of his hoodie, and pulled him forward, "That's wonderful, if you expect to sleep in it. I thought you'd have a few more interesting ideas though…"

Desmond stared after her retreating hips sauntering through the doorway, and stood to follow her.

"You surprise me more and more Lucy. Here I was thinking you were wide-eyed innocent. My, my how I was wrong."

She turned and gave him a sultry twist with her lips, "Lead the way, _signore_."

* * *

Lucy followed after Desmond through crumbled passage ways and halls until they came to the remains of a wooden ladder. She glanced up to a trap door which had long since rotten as well. The stone walls looked too far apart to climb from the center, and to go up either of the sides would be risky considering the state of the stonework.

"Now what?"

"Hold on, I'm thinking."

"We've been standing here for a few minutes already– not enough blood getting to your brain perhaps?"

Desmond turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "If that's the case, you're the one to blame."

She smirked, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Hang on, I'm gonna try to get in from outside, and then maybe…"

"What? Lower a rope bridge down, so I can climb up too? No, we can both probably get in from outside. Those shutters didn't look to sturdy last time I was up there." Her voice drifted off, both cringed on the inside as they realized when that had been.

"Are you sure, I mean, um…"

She turned and grabbed his hand, "It's fine. Come on." His eyes still looked concerned. She tugged his arm, "Desmond, if I didn't follow through then, the hell like I'm going to now. I'm fine, okay?"

He closed the distance between them and kissed her fervently. She halted for a moment before closing her eyes and parting her lips for him.

"Don't… you want… to… wait–" she started to interject between kisses.

He pulled away, still close enough for her to feel his breath warm her face, "Yeah, as much as this stone floor looks inviting, a bed would be nice."

"Try not to break it this time…"

"No promises."

* * *

Desmond assisted Lucy through the shutters, careful to help her avoid the splinters on the windowsill. She stepped through, gingerly placing her feet on unbroken boards. She looked around at her surroundings, wishing that she had a flashlight to search the darkness with.

She walked forward, her arms slightly outstretched, hopefully ready to locate anything before her shins or toes did. She cringed as her fingers swathed through thick sticky cobwebs, and she quickly wiped her fingers over her jeans, trying to shake the feeling off.

Desmond snaked his arms around her from behind, and Lucy jumped in response, not expecting him to be that close behind her.

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't really you're so jumpy."

She rolled her eyes, and turned in his arms to face him, "I didn't realize you were so fond of sneaking up on people."

Their lips met again hungrily, and Desmond barely managed to catch himself as they tripped backwards over a few stray boards. Desmond felt the uneven pressure on his back as Lucy pushed him into the bookcase against the wall. Her tongue prodded against his lips, and only when her teeth teased against them did he allow her entry. She slowly explored his mouth, quietly moaning when he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling enough to bare his neck to her lips. She felt, rather than heard the moan build and crescendo in his throat, the vibrations reverberated through her lips, sending a shiver up her spine in response.

She opened her eyes, and looked at his face, his eyes barely opened enough to reveal slits of molten honey. His lips perked at the corners, and she smiled easily, releasing a breathy laugh.

"What?"

"Are we eventually going to get to the bed? As much as I love squishing you against these books…"

"Right…" Desmond's eyes flickered and in flooded the pale bluish tint of eagle vision. He scanned around the room and located the bed. His arms supported Lucy as he walked over, and deposited her onto it. The legs creaked at the sudden pressure, and Lucy coughed as a plume of dust floated through the air around them.

"Oh god, how many years have these sheets been here– remind me not to think of how many rats have made this their home…"

"Well, regardless of how many, their home's about to be christened."

Lucy groaned, "Do you write your own material too?"

Desmond grinned, "Sometimes."

He slowly crawled onto the bed; all joking aside, he was genuinely concerned that the bed might not actually hold their combined weight. After pausing for a brief moment he smiled down at Lucy, and brought his lips down to her neck. Lucy slowly wound her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck, tugging gently as his tongue slid out and lapped at her soft skin. His fingertips ghosted over her arms, over to her jacket zipper. Lucy's eyes opened softly, and she gazed up at him, helping him by shrugging out of her jacket. The chill in the night air tingled over her arms, and she rolled into a shiver with the return of Desmond's tongue. Her hands slipped under his shirt, fingers fanning over the expanse of his shoulder blades. She drew her hands back down, nails gently scraping. She smiled against his lips as they parted under her ministrations. He rose to kneel over her hips, feeling her squirm impatiently under them. He languidly drew his sweater and shirt over his head; his eyes drank in the flittering of emotions on her face as she traced every muscle with her eyes. Her fingertips danced across the ridges of his abdominals up to the broad planes of his chest, reveling in the warmth radiating under them.

Lucy's eyes pleaded for him to move, her dilated pupils traced the deep lines that cut narrow trenches around his hips. He watched her as she tucked her lip under her teeth; an all-too familiar lust began to smooth over her features. Desmond slid her shirt off deftly, smirking at the routine in his motion. She arched off the bed into his hot mouth as her bra fell to the floor; her breath caught in gasps as his fingers slowly spread over her breast, trailing after where his tongue had laid a slick trail.

Lucy's fingers stopped in their struggle against Desmond's zipper when she felt the heat of his tongue. Her thoughts trailed off behind her flitting eyelids and her lips parted to let a breathy moan slip through. Under closed eyes she felt the puff of his breath against her wet skin as he chuckled. She felt her cheeks burn, and she tried to clear her mind. Her fingers quickly made short work of his zipper, and they teased along his length. They curled around him and her lips perked at the half-formed curse that fell from his mouth. She continued her exploration as their lips met roughly, Desmond brought his hand under her chin, encouraging her to expose her neck to him again. He peppered her neck with quick kisses as his other hand slid over her hips and tugged her jeans down her legs. He covered her mouth with his as he slipped his hand under her panty line. Lucy gasped into his mouth and rolled against his fingers, her own momentarily pausing against him.

Desmond struggled to keep his own pace as Lucy's fingers continued to stroke him.

_When did this turn into a one-up-man-ship? To hell if I'm going to lose…_

After a few tortuous minutes it was Lucy's turn to groan again as Desmond entered her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he did so when he felt just how tight she already was. Lucy hissed slightly as she felt the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure wash over her. He bit harder against the still-bruised skin, smirking as he realized he had done the same thing less than twenty-four hours ago. Lucy's fingers reached for their juncture, and Desmond grabbed her arms with one hand, lifting them above her head.

"Not so fast Lucy, don't want to rush things, do we?" he simpered.

Her eyes pleaded for him to release her, however, he ignored her, and instead brought his hand down where hers had stopped.

"Was this what you were hoping for?"

Her eyes rolled back in response, and she shuddered against him.

* * *

Shaun lifted his head from his arm as he heard Rebecca stir and sit up in her sleeping bag.

_What is that bloody woman up to now? What, up for a late night stroll are we, Rebecca, yeah? Why don't we just go wake up everyone to go frolic under the bleeding moonlight?!_

His ire was replaced by dread as he realized she was walking towards Desmond's empty sleeping bag. His fatigued brain scrambled for some sort of excuse for as to why he wouldn't be there when she tried to wake him.

"Rebecca, uh wait." He whispered harshly.

She turned to look in his direction, unable to see his troubled face in the darkness, "What?"

"D…do you, ah, do you really want to wake Desmond up– it's three in the bloody morning, and lord knows he needs his beauty sleep."

"Ha ha, you're fuckin' hilarious Shaun. For your information, it's five twenty– everyone's supposed to be up and at it at quarter to." She stepped closer to his sleeping bag, not realizing she'd mistaken his hand for the uneven floor.

Shaun stifled a scream.

"What the hell was that– was that you?!" she coughed.

"No–" he squeaked, the waver in his voice indicating otherwise.

Rebecca knelt down, trying not to laugh at his effeminate squeal, "I don't think Desmond's down here. I haven't heard any sign of him– not even a breath in the last hour."

Shaun cursed mentally, "Um… perhaps he had to go to the loo."

Rebecca scoffed, "For an hour?"

"Um, he really had to go?"

"Come on Shaun, something's up– I haven't seen Lucy either. Last I heard she went upstairs to sort out the medicine situation, but that was like, ten hours ago."

Shaun hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"D'you think that, y'know… they might be…"

"Be what? That's completely ridiculous–I don't honestly understand how you could… I mean how could you possibly assume that they're, um, you know, that they're–"

"Templars." Rebecca finished.

"Tem– what the bloody hell would give you that impression?!"

"Jeeze Shaun, take a pill. I mean, I dunno, Lucy never seems to be around, and when she is, she's always glued to her laptop screen."

"Yeah, well, so are you last time I checked."

"Uh, in case you forgot, I'm monitoring Desmond's progress the entire time, asshat, and my screen isn't fucking turned so no one can see what I'm doing."

Shaun chewed his lip.

_At least it's better than what I thought she was suggesting… although I don't think her suspecting them as Templars is exactly fantastic either…_

"And what about Desmond, yeah? The son of an Assassin leader? That would definitely explain why Abstergo captured him, you know, against his will!"

"You said it yourself, he didn't even try to escape."

"I think you're just being bloody paranoid now."

"Whatever, I'm going to go find them." She began to stand, interrupted by Shaun's grip on her arm.

"Shaun?"

_Come on brain, where's the bloody brilliant plan to follow that?!_

Shaun sensed Rebecca's pause, and realized she was either about to slap him, or rip his arm from her. He surged forward from his seated position and found her mouth with his.

Rebecca balked, a strange strangled noise was muffled under Shaun's mouth, and she hesitated. She managed to shake her puzzled mind, and pulled away from Shaun, incensed from his completely unexpected actions. Shaun's stomach dropped, along with his heart as she wrenched her arm free and stormed over to her desk. She opened her laptop and slid her headphones over her ears against any protest or explanation Shaun might have to offer.

Shaun hung his head, and slumped back into the cocoon of his sleeping bag.

_Excellent work, genius. You know, I specifically asked my brain to do the thinking– not my pants. Way to go muck things up with the only member of the group that didn't hate and or want to blackmail me._

_Idiot. _

* * *

**Hahah, sorry Shaun, I was feeling particularly mischievous today, as so it appears you were also. **

**New chapter will be up soon :)**


End file.
